Jealousy and Unknown Sickness
by REDemption Love and Lies
Summary: ([SasuSaku][A little sexual content]) Sasuke feels a little… left out when Sakura goes to look after their 8-month-old son. Every single time, he is interrupted from having a 'fun time' with his wife. Sakura does not know about this, and Sasuke decides to say something about it. When he is finished, Sakura gets hit with a wave of sudden sickness.


**Jealousy and Unknown Sickness**

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **A bit of sexual content, but not to the point of being lemon content.

**Anime: **Naruto/Naruto Shippuden

**Pairings: **SasuSaku

**Summary: **Sasuke feels a little… left out when Sakura goes to look after their 8-month-old son. Every single time, he is interrupted from having a 'fun time' with his wife. Sakura does not know about this, and Sasuke decides to say something about it. When he is finished, Sakura gets hit with a wave of sudden sickness.

* * *

**Hey. Haven't done a SasuSaku fic for a bit. So, I decided to write one. Haha. Yeah... Sorry if this isn't worthy enough to be M-rated content, but yeah...**  
**Sorry if in any case that another's person's story is similar to this, really sorry. It just came to me, y'know?**

* * *

Heated kisses.  
The need to touch one another.  
Clothes being thrown off in a fast pace.  
Lips against one another.  
Fingers touching, so gently against one another.  
And finally, union.

Sakura gasped and closed her eyes, her mouth opening slightly. Sasuke smirked; he finally had some time with his fiancé- "Waaaahhhhaaaaa!" a loud scream filled the silent Uchiha estate. Sakura groaned and pulled away from the man she loved, hearing him growl in response.

"… Iie. The boy can wait." The Uchiha grumbled as he pulled his woman towards him so they continue what they were doing.

Sakura pushed against his chest and wrapped a sheet around her which had been so carelessly discarded, "Last time I checked, Sasuke-kun, the baby needs food during the night."

"And he can wait-…!" Sasuke was interrupted when the medical-nin placed her lips against the Uchiha patriach's lips in a hope to allow him to let her go.

She broke the kiss and quickly used her speed to leave the room. Only to be stopped by an Uchiha who was naked. He smirked at her, knowing full-well that she would not do anything when he was like _this_. And Sakura was dispersed into cherry blossoms.

The onyx-eyed man blinked. Once. Twice. Then his gaze became crimson with the Sharingan, "Damn that Sakura…" he muttered lowly and headed off towards his heir's nursery room.

* * *

The rosette leaned against the dark-blue rocking chair. Her son, Kaisuke, gently sucking on her enlarged breasts from her pregnancy. Her son had very dark red hair and he had dark green eyes. She was sure that the 'dark' side to it was from the Uchiha side of her son. "Your father is a bit possessive, Kaisuke-chan…"

"I have every right, Sa-ku-ra…" Sasuke said in a hoarse tone, his crimson eyes still present.

Sakura glanced up at her fiancé who was watching the scene and was also resting his body against the doorframe. The rosette sighed and gently petted her son's spiky head as he suckled. "No, you're just a possessive bastard."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. "I needed to be like that when that wimp of a ninja went after you the way he did."

The medical-nin sighed, "What's up your ass?"

Sasuke smirked and moved closer to his son and fiancé, "You see… I haven't been able to touch my wife-to-be without being interrupted by my son, the dobe or heck, even Kakashi."

"Sasuke-kun… our son needs me to-…!"

"Iie. And your _fiancé _needs to be _inside_ his wife-to-be or-…"

"Kami! If I went and let you do what you wanted, I wouldn't even be _able _to breast-feed Kaisuke since you'd make sure I wouldn't be able to walk for a good _week_." Sakura sighed and then felt the Uchiha heir dropped her tit before yawning and closing his eyes.

Sasuke smirked arrogantly, "_So_?"

"So I wouldn't be able to waddle about!" she sighed and then stood up, clutching the cream bed-sheet to her body. Sasuke snatched Kaisuke from her arms and gently played with his tiny little fingers. "And you're a liar too, Sasuke-kun! You freakin' got your way _last week_!"

The Uchiha turned his head defiantly, "That's _not _the point!"

The rosette sighed and pointed at the crib, "Can you put him in the-…!" Sakura then felt a wave of nausea, she covered her mouth and ran off to the closest sink available. Sasuke blinked and gently put the tightly bundled child into his blue cot before dashing after his fiancé.

* * *

Sasuke found his wife-to-be throwing up over the toilet, he crouched down and gently patted her back. "It's okay, Sakura…" he breathed softly, knowing full well that she would hear him. After hacking up the rest of her stomach contents, she moved backwards and wiped her mouth. "Why are you sick, Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun…" she sighed and rested her head against Sasuke's muscled chest.

The Uchiha's Sharingan was long gone, he was more worried for Sakura. "Hn? Can you tell me what's going on?""

"I was hoping for it to be a surprise for your birthday next week…" the woman whispered, "… but I'm pregnant. _Again_."

Sasuke froze and then broke into a full on smile before lifting Sakura's head, and kissing her on her lips. He did not care that she had just been sick, he was _ecstatic_. She broke the kiss and looked up at him with a questioning gaze, "I thought you were annoyed-…"

"Iie… I just miss you…" he breathed and nibbled at her neck.

The rosette froze, "N… Now?"

"Yeah…" he muttered and pulled her up with him.

Sasuke glanced at the shower and a big, sexy smirk appeared on his face. The rosette was a little scared.

* * *

The Uchiha sighed and gently traced lazy patterns against Sakura's stomach as he rested his head there at the same time. "How far along?" he asked.

Sakura gently combed her fingers through Sasuke's hair as he listened the baby growing inside of her womb. "Hm… just over a month."

"Huh… Kaisuke's going to be jealous…" Sasuke muttered with a faint smirk.

The rosette nodded her head, "Hm… I had nothing to do with it. It's your fault."

The monarch of the Uchiha clan sat up and rested his head against the soft pillow before gathering the rosette into his arms with a protective and possessive embrace. "I think we should get married soon, before you get too big."

"Yes… my father will be pissy if I have another kid before I'm married." The rosette breathed.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, "Your father would rather me roll off a cliff…"

Sakura shook her head and closed her eyes, "Shh… I want to sleep. Baby and mama are tired…"

"Hn… night, Sakura…"

"Love you, Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke gripped his woman tight, "You too… you too."

* * *

**disclaimer: **Naruto (or any of its characters) _isn't _owned by me. But I own Kaisuke!

I hope that this was okay. Please review and rada, rada.  
Later.


End file.
